Through A Father's Eyes
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: The eight times Ron Weasley met Scorpius Malfoy. Includes panic attacks, threats and Firewhisky. Scorpius/Rose.


AN- This is my first Rose/Scorpius fic! -excitement- I love this couple, and I totally believe they'd get together during Hogwarts (and that it's all Ron's fault). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

The first time Ron Weasley met Scorpius Malfoy, he was surprised.

It was holiday break, Christmas Eve to be exact and Albus had invited Scorpius to stay with his family. That part wasn't surprising (though the news that Albus had been sorted into Slytherin was). No, the surprising part was that the boy he met was a shy, twelve year old boy who stuttered out a greeting when introduced. A boy who showed no similarities to the arrogant, cocky, smug Draco Malfoy.

Perhaps he should have realized that.

Albus, Scorpius and Rose were in their second year at Hogwarts and Ron was pleased to see (though a little ashamed to admit it) that there was no friendship between his daughter and the Malfoy boy. They bickered constantly over every little thing, whether it be who got the highest marks in class (Ron smirked there) or whether or not Scorpius cheating during a game of Exploding Snap. Poor Al looked run ragged by his two best friends.

Ron remembered sitting down next to Harry and Hermione and hearing the dulcet tones of yet another Scorpius-and-Rose argument drifting in from the living room. Rose was yelling at Scorpius for hiding her book. Scorpius was yelling at Rose for eating his last Chocolate Frog. Ron was enjoying every minute of it.

"Something funny, Ron, dear?" Hermione had asked, seeing a smile on her husband's face.

"Just music to my ears." Ron had replied, missing the knowing smile on his wife's face as their daughter's voice grew louder.

* * *

The second time Ron Weasley met Scorpius Malfoy, he was wary.

It had been a year since he'd last seen the scrawny boy and he wasn't the toothpick he'd been then. Aged thirteen, he'd filled out slightly from Qudditch practice and hormones. As he stepped off the train, chatting with Albus, he reminded Ron of who his father was by the way he held himself and the small smirk playing at his lips. He didn't stutter his time, but charmingly greeted the Weasley and Potter parents with a small smile.

Ron was amused to see his eleven year old niece, Lily, fall head-over-heels at once. Harry wasn't.

It was when they were getting ready to leave King's Cross that it happened. Scorpius was exchanging goodbyes with Albus and Rose when he suddenly pulled the girl in for a hug. Ron was aghast to see a small blush creep up on Rose's face and horrified to see his usually outgoing daughter shyly avoid the boy's eyes as they broke apart.

Hermione had to gently push him to get him walking again.

* * *

The third time Ron Weasley met Scorpius Malfoy, he was angry.

The Odd Trio (as Harry had dubbed them) were in their fifth year at Hogwarts. It was, once again, Christmas time and Scorpius would, once again, be staying with the Potters. All the kids (minus Scorpius who would be arriving by Floo-powder in a few days) arrived at the Burrow the first day of break, excited for a truly Weasley Christmas.

That night Ron, who's stomach had been rumbling quite unpleasantly, decided to get a midnight snack. Something he would truly regret for years to come. If his stomach's needs weren't so great, he would have noticed his wife was no longer laying beside him in bed. But, nothing mattered except getting something to eat. So, he crept downstairs into the kitchen, prepared to help himself to some steak-and-kidney pie when he came across the one thing that would ever be able to stop his hunger issues.

His wife and daughter having a heart-to-heart chat.

Now, Ron knew he shouldn't eavesdrop. But, it was late and he was weak with hunger, so he wasn't thinking straight. Instead of loudly making himself known, he stopped outside the doorway and listened.

"He's so confusing!" Rose was saying. "One minute, he's laughing at my jokes and smiling at me, the next he's flirting with some stupid Slytherin girl!"

Ah. It seemed his little Rosie had a crush. With questionable taste in girls.

"And he doesn't even argue with me anymore." Ron froze. "We used to compete for best marks in class, now he doesn't even try to beat me."

"Maybe he's growing too old for competition, Rosie." Hermione said, soothingly.

"He's boring. All he cares about is Quidditch and impressing his fan club." Rose muttered. "I miss the old Scorpius."

No. Nononononononono. No.

"Rosie, Scorpius is probably going through a rough time what with puberty and hormones-"

"Mom!"

"-and he's going to be a little moody once in a while. You just have to be patient."

Rose was silent. "I kissed him mum. Before break."

Ron felt the on comings of a panic attack.

"Really?" To Ron's horror, his wife sounded amused. "What happened."

"He just stared at me and I ran off. He hasn't spoken to me since. Prat." Rose muttered.

"Well, we'll have to see what happens when he arrives."

The next morning, Ron was in a grumpy mood. Not only did he find out that his precious daughter had....something for that Malfoy boy but he'd gone to bed without any food and woken up too late for breakfast. His mood got only grumpier when Scorpius stepped through the fire place and Rose went red.

Albus greeted his best friend enthusiastically and Ginny gave him a warm hug, while Harry shook his head. Ron's eyes narrowed as Scorpius walked over to him.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley." he said, pleasantly holding out a hand.

Ron's glare intensified. "Scorpius."

"Ron." Hermione scolded gently. "Be nice." She turned to the teenage boy. "Hello Scorpius. Pleasant holiday so far?"

"Not bad." he replied honestly. "Thanks for asking."

Then, Scorpius had the nerve to turn to Rose.

"Weasley." he greeted, as was the norm for him.

Ron watched as Rose's face fell. She muttered a misplaced "Malfoy" back at him before disappearing up the stairs.

Scorpius, Ron thought, looked regretful.

* * *

The fourth time Ron Weasley met Scorpius Malfoy, he was amused.

Rose was sixteen now and had grown into a very beautiful teenager. She had gotten all her O. and even her first boyfriend, a shy Hufflepuff whom Ron had never met. Though he'd heard good things about the boy. Especially that Rose was happy with him.

It seems her Scorpius crush had been a phase she'd grown out of.

It was summer this time and Rose and Albus were preparing to go into their sixth year. Scorpius came for a visit. He was, as usual, greeted warmly by the Potter clan and the Weasley one as well. (He reminded Ron very slightly of Harry, the stray boy taken in by the Weasley family).

There was one Weasley, however, who did not greed the Malfoy boy warmly. Rose gave him a cold smile upon first meeting, then proceeded to ignore him for the rest of his stay.

Try as he might, Scorpius couldn't get Rose to sit down and have a conversation with him. This pleased Ron (though he'd never admit it) to no end, especially when she started going on and on about her boyfriend with Lily. Right in front of the Malfoy boy.

When he got ready to leave the Burrow (as he had to get back home and prepare for the visit to Hogwarts) Ron had to hide his proud smile when Rose barely acknowledged his departure.

* * *

The fifth time Ron Weasley met Scorpius Malfoy, he was horrified.

Sixth year had come and gone without incident. Scorpius hadn't visited over Christmas, rather Albus spent time at Malfoy Manor. Ron refused to admit that his absence caused Rose a small depression.

Once again, Ron found himself at King's Cross, preparing to greet his daughter and son as they stepped off the train. Hermione stood next to him, eagerly watching out for their children. Hugo spotted them right away. He marched over, a big grin on his face as his mother trapped him in a huge hug and Ron ruffled his hair, his grin as big as his son's.

Albus, Lily, and newly graduated James joined him shortly. There was no Rose.

Ron's eyes scanned the platform for her, but he saw no bushy auburn mess of hair and he heard no loud, almost un-lady like voice.

"Have you seen your sister?" Ron asked.

Was it his imagination, or did Hugo pale slightly. "Urm, I think she's still on the train. Her....trunk fell open. She had to collect everything."

"And you didn't help her?" Hermione asked, looking slightly disappointed.

"Rose told me to go ahead. You know how she gets."

"I'll go help her." Ron said, missing the look of horror on Hugo's face.

"That's okay, dad, she'll be off soon." he said urgently. "I...hope."

Ron chuckled slightly in confusion at his only son, then began to walk across the platform toward the giant, scarlet train. Through the fog, his eyes finally landed on his daughter.....and Scorpius Malfoy.

He was helping her with her trunk, pulling it off the train like a gentleman. Ron's ill feelings toward the boy disappeared as he nodded his approval. At least the Malfoy boy had manners.

Those feelings reappeared the moment that ruddy, son of a ferret leaned down and pressed his lips against those of his innocent daughter. Ron's eyes bugged out of his face and he stood, frozen in horror as his daughter eagerly kissed the scum back.

Scorpius pulled away with a little grin, whispered something in Rose's ear that made her grin, then pecked her cheek as he headed off in a direction opposite of where Ron was standing. Rose watched him go, her eyes all glazed and a goofy smile on her face.

A few minutes later, Hermione found Ron bright red and speechless.

* * *

The sixth time Ron Weasley met Scorpius Malfoy, he was impressed.

After recovering from his moment of pure shock, Ron had yelled himself horse at his only daughter for "daring to taint herself with pureblood scum" and "betraying the entire Weasley family."

Rose had merely waited for him to finish his tirade before announcing she was head-over-heels in love with Scorpius Malfoy and he couldn't change that if he tried.

Hermione fixed him some very strong tea after that.

Scorpius was smart to stay away from the Burrow for the summer and Rose barely spent any time out of her room where, according to Hugo, she was sending Scorpius numerous owls.

Seventh year came. Rose was given the Head Girl badge in her letter and the tension between her and Ron dissipated as they both celebrated eagerly. Of course, that was short lived. When Rose announced she was old enough to take herself to King's Cross, Ron hit the roof, knowing she was only going alone so she could see the Malfoy boy.

That had a brilliant shouting match that resulted in Rose going to the train station alone and Ron staying home and sulking while Hermione saw Hugo off.

It was during Christmas (a holiday Ron was beginning hate) that he was the Malfoy boy again. The Burrow was filled with generations of Weasleys and Potters, including the newest addition, Dora Lupin, daughter of Teddy and Victorie. Rose and Ron's beginning of the year spat was a mere memory and Ron couldn't help but glow in the light of his family's happiness.

Then, there was a knock on the door.

Harry opened it and, to everyone's surprise, Scorpius Malfoy entered. Rose smiled brightly and hurried over to greet him with a gentle peck on the cheek. A few other relatives (Albus, Ginny, Hermione, and Lily) greeted him warmly. The rest (Rose's uncles, male cousins, brother, and grandfather) took Ron's side and each glared at the boy.

To Ron's amazement, the intensity of his un welcoming didn't faze Scorpius. He calmly approached Ron and asked if he could have a word outside.

Ron led the boy outside, ignoring the fact that Rose was shooting looks of pure panic to her boyfriend and closed the front door behind them. They walked a few feet away from the door (so that could talk privately, Extendable Ears be damned) and finally stopped, not looking at each other.

"Rose has been miserable this year." Scorpius began quietly. "I reckon it has something to do with the row you two had before term."

Ron could feel his ears turning red and his face warming up. "A row that had you as the subject."

"I know." he said solemnly. "I felt horrible when Rose told me. I know how much she adores you."

Ron felt a small bit of his anger leave him. "How do you know?"

"She talks about you a lot. Always telling me stories of things you guys would do together. I was jealous, really. I always wanted a close relationship with my dad."

Ron felt calmer now. "Why are you here, Mal- Scorpius?"

Scorpius' eyes met Ron's. "I love her, Mister Weasley. I know you don't approve. I know just about every one in that house doesn't approve, but I do love her. I promise you, I will take good care of her, sir. I won't hurt her purposely and if I hurt her accidentally, I'll do everything in my power to make it up to her and make sure it never happens again."

Ron just stared at the man (no longer could he think of Scorpius as a boy) in front of him.

"Your approval means everything to her. She loves me, I know she does. She's told me so herself. But, she loves her family more. Especially you, sir. I don't want to lose her, Mister Weasley. All I ask is that you give me a chance. A chance to make Rose happy and prove myself worthy. Please."

Ron took a deep breath. He looked at the blanket of snow covering the grass, at the powdered covered childhood home and in the direction of the small clearing with family Quidditch games took place. Finally, at long last, he looked at Scorpius.

"You hurt her and you'll have the entire Weasley family after you." Ron warned.

Scorpius smiled brightly as he stuck out his hand. "Wouldn't have it any other way, sir."

They shook on it.

* * *

The seventh time Ron Weasley met Scorpius Malfoy, he was upset.

His little Rosie had graduated from Hogwarts. She was looking forward to beginning a career as a Healer and Ron couldn't be prouder of her. All their fights were behind them. Since Christmas, they'd been closer than ever.

Ron and Hermione were setting up for Rose's graduation party when it happened. They heard the pop sound, altering them someone had Apparated and, minutes later, Rose appeared in the kitchen. Along with Scorpius.

Since their chat at Christmas, Ron had been slightly more respectful towards him. Hermione greeted them warmly, wrapping them both into warm hugs. Then, she prepared four mugs of tea and they all sat around the kitchen table.

"So, Scorpius, what are your plans now that Hogwarts is behind you?" Hermione asked, kindly.

Ron saw Scorpius exchange a look with his daughter before answering. "I've actually been recruited by English National. As a Seeker. I start training this summer."

"That's wonderful news." Hermione said, and Ron grunted his agreement.

Once again, he saw Rose and Scorpius exchange a look. "They already set me up with a flat and everything. I move in at the end of August."

"I'm going with him." Rose said, quietly.

"What?" Ron asked, not believing his ears.

"I'm going with him. There's a perfectly good Healer course near where he's living. The flat is nice, I've already seen it."

"What makes you think," Ron began in a deadly calm, "that I'm going to approve of you living in...in...sin!?"

"That's another reason why we're here." Scorpius said. "I want your permission to marry Rose."

Ron wondered why he was still sitting at the kitchen table when surely the ground had sunk beneath him. His little Rosie, his beautiful little girl, wanted to get married? Married to Scorpius Malfoy.

To his horror, his wife was beaming, her eyes bright with unshed tears. "Oh, Rosie."

"Daddy?" Rose asked, her voice bordering on panic. "Are you okay? You're really red."

"Give him a moment, Rose." Hermione said, quietly.

Ron's eyes focused on Scorpius, who's own gray ones stared back without challenge.

"Are you sure, Rosie?" Ron asked, finally looking at her.

Rose looked at her boyfriend, smiling softly with such love in her eyes, Ron knew the answer before she opened her mouth. "Yes, daddy."

"Fine. I give my permission."

"Oh, daddy!" Rose stood up and darted around the table, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

Ron sighed as he realized with a heavy heart, he basically signed the papers giving up his daughter.

* * *

The eighth time Ron Weasley met Scorpius Malfoy, he finally approved.

It was during the graduation party. Rose and Scorpius hadn't announced the happy news yet. They wanted to wait until a time where her uncles weren't drunk from Firewhiskey.

Ron stood forlornly away from the party, too depressed to enjoy himself. He was perfectly fine, sulking away, when Scorpius walked up to him.

"Mister Weasley."

"Scorpius."

"I'd appreciate it if you left me alone."

"Right. Just thought I'd bring you some of this." Scorpius held out a bottle of Firewhiskey. "Thought it might cheer you up."

Ron took the bottle, then sized the blonde up. "Why don't you have some with me?"

Scorpius, sensing a challenge, nodded. "Sure."

Ron led the way toward a table and Scorpius followed him. He grabbed two shot glasses on the way, attracting the attention of all family members, including his daughter.

"Mum, what are they doing?" Rose asked, worriedly.

Hermione sighed. "Something stupid, dear."

Scorpius and Ron sat down and the older man placed the shot glasses down and filled each to the brim. They clinked their glasses together, then downed the shots. Ron was disappointed as Scorpius barely shuddered at the harsh liquid. He poured them another glass.

"You know, when I first met you, I was surprised that you were Malfoy's son. You didn't act a thing like him."

"Really?" Scorpius downed his glass. "When I first met you, I was curious as to why my father hated you. You didn't seem to an annoying waste of space."

After a few glasses of Firewhiskey, Ron was being sentimental.

"When Rosie was three years old, she used to beg me for piggy-back rides. She'd cry if I didn't stoop down and let her climb on my back."

"I kissed Rose for the first time before Christmas of fifth year. Well, she kissed me, but still, it was a kiss. Lips met. Saliva was exchanged."

A few glasses more....

"I never liked you, Scorpion." Ron said, his words slurred. "I knew you were trouble the moment I met you."

Scorpius hiccupped. "Sir. Sir, I love your daughter. I love her this much," he spread his arms as wide as he could, "And I want to spend the rest of her life making me happy. Wait...no...reverse that."

The bottle was almost empty now.....

"Why haven't you passed out yet?" Ron asked angrily.

"I can," Scorpius hiccupped again, "hold my Firewhiskey."

"I'm trying to drink you under the table."

"You're not doing a good job."

The empty bottle lay on the grass as both Ron and Scorpius lifted their final glass to their lips and downed it. Ron wiped his lips on his sleeve.

"You know what, Mal-Scor-boy. Anyone who can hold their drinks with me, they can deserve my Rosie."

Scorpius grabbed Ron's arm and patted it a couple times. "I aprec...apreci....aprecidate...thanks, sir."

At the same time, the two men slumped down on the table, passed out.

* * *

Three months later, Rose Weasley married Scorpius Malfoy in a ceremony that included Albus as the best man, Lily as the Maid of Honor and Rose's uncle Charlie as the wedding officiator. Even Draco and Astoria showed up, which pleased Rose (she got along quite well with her now mother-in-law). Ron Weasley happily gave his daughter away, stating that if anyone could take care of her, it would be Scorpius Malfoy.

And, afterwards, as he watched his daughter take part in her first, married dance with a smile a mile wide on her beautiful face, he knew he'd meant every word.

"She'll be okay." Hermione said, quietly, suddenly appearing next to him.

He wrapped an arm around his wife and kissed her forehead tenderly.

"Yeah. Yeah, she will."

"As for you, no more Firewhiskey."

Ron grinned. "Yes dear."

* * *

Once again, hope you liked!


End file.
